Flaming
by tenshi-no-tsuki14
Summary: Y así conocí a Rin. La mujer más jovial que hayas conocido, jamás. Tomándose un trago que acababa de incendiarse con un completo extraño. Ataviada con un corto vestido azul lleno de flores, azules como sus ojos y tan vivos como las flores. Su sola presencia desencajaba en un lugar como este, pero aún así alejarme de ella parecía inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomo porque me encantan.

…

–Sesshomaru, solo dilo.– Ella me exige que le responda algo que de por sí ya sabe. Trato de poner distancia entre ella y yo sobre nuestra posición en el sillón pero ella coge mi mano izquierda para evitarlo. –Dímelo, amor. Solo quiero oírlo de ti.–Ella aprieta su agarre, yo desvío la mirada. Ella sabe lo que hice, aun así quiere oírlo de mis labios. Suelto un largo suspiro antes de empezar.

–Te engaño. Me veo con otra mujer desde hace un tiempo….–La fuerza que sostenía mi mano disminuye notablemente, sino fuera porque ahora soy yo quien la coge ésta permanecería lánguida.

–¿A qué te refieres con "desde hace un tiempo"?

–Diablos, Kagura. Sabes a lo que me refiero.–Me levanto de golpe del sillón de nuestra sala.

–Sé lo que hiciste, no soy estúpida. Incluso lo sé desde mucho antes que me lo dijeras.– Ella suena tan ecuánime, pensé que reaccionaría de otra manera.

–¿Entonces..?

–Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. –Ella se para y se coloca detrás de mí.– Tú y yo estábamos bien o eso creía. Entonces…qué fue lo que pasó.–Volteo a verla y la cojo por los hombros. Ella me sostiene la mirada y puedo notar cómo se le humedecen los ojos.– ¿Acaso fue mi culpa? – Antes que la primera lágrima termine de recorrer su mejilla la abrazo. _Soy un maldito cabrón._

–Claro que no. Soy yo el que falló, no te culpes.–La escucho quebrarse en mis brazos, yo solo acaricio su cabello con una de mis manos tratando de consolarla.

Pasan los minutos y nosotros seguimos ahí, solo abrazados en medio de la sala.

–Quiero que te vayas.–Ella toscamente se suelta de mí.

–No quiero dejarte sola.– Trato de alcanzarla pero ella se aleja aún más.

–¿Qué? Ahora te importo, Sesshomaru.–Ella me encara y yo me quedo mudo.

–…

–Vete. ¡Ya!

–Creo que deberíamos hablarlo.

–Qué tenemos que hablar. Cómo te coges a otra en cuanto te doy la espalda.

–No, yo…

–Cállate. Cualquier cosa que digas solo empeorará esto. Quiero me dejes sola.– Ella corre a la puerta principal y la abre. Correrme del departamento era lo más tranquilo que esperaba de una mujer como ella.

–Mis cosas…

–Saldré al trabajo a las ocho, cuando regrese espero que te las hayas llevado.–Asiento con la cabeza y salgo de la estancia. Antes de irme solo quiero saber…

–La boda…

–¿Cuál boda?–Ella cierra de un portazo.

Y con esa pseudo-pregunta se termina nuestro compromiso y relación de seis años. _Maldito alcohol._

 _Cinco meses atrás…_

–No tienes algo más fuerte.– Le exijo al barman. Vine a emborracharme y no me iré sin lograrlo. Ser despedido por tu propio padre es motivo suficiente.

–Bueno, hay una novedad en la casa, pero si te tomas más de tres no recordarás ni tu nombre. –El tipo detrás de la barra me sonríe retándome, o al menos así lo siento yo.

– _Mph._ Qué esperas, sírveme una copa.– Él sonríe con malicia mientras se aleja a prepararme el trago. Después de varios minutos regresa con un vaso pequeño de vidrio, luego observo como acerca un mechero y le prende fuego al licor.

–Pero qué mi…–La impresión de la llama hace que de un brinco de mi banco.

–Aquí tiene señor, un _flaming shot._ Ya sabe, no se lo tome de un trago o se quemará.– El barman sonríe de medio lado y se aleja a atender a sus demás clientes. Para ser una miércoles el lugar está un tanto repleto.

–Eso se ve peligroso.– Escucho una voz cantarina a mi izquierda, giro la cabeza y noto a una jovenzuela sonriéndome.

–Yo pedí un trago, no un mechero. – Respondo fastidiado.

–Pues déjeme decirle que ese es el trago más popular del bar. He visto a más de diez personas pidiendo uno.

–A mí me parece una banalidad.–Me encojo de hombros.

–Es verdad pero aun así todavía no lo ha probado.

–Toma.–Le extiendo el vaso, ella parece más interesada en él que yo.

–¿Me está invitando un trago, señor.?– Ella suena confundida.

–Haz lo que quieras.– Yo regreso mi vista al frente, ignorándola.

Ella se acerca y se sienta aún más cerca, un banco nos separa.

–Normalmente no le acepto un trago a un extraño, pero en verdad quiero probarlo. Tome.– Ella me acerca una copa con un líquido blanquecino y espumoso.–Hagamos un trueque, ¿le parece?–Yo la miro de reojo.

–No tomo piñas coladas.

–Eh, ¿Por qué no?

–Pues… no soy UNA adolescente.

– _Pff–_ Ella roda los ojos.–Tomar una piña colada no es sinónimo de feminidad.– Ella se cruza de brazos.– De hecho, llevarse por esos prejuicios da mucho que hablar de un "macho".– Ella hace hincapié en la última palabra con sus dedos.

Yo volteo a verla y la encuentro divertida mirándome. No sé qué es gracioso.

–Bien, señorita. Veamos quién termina su trago primero. Usted el shot y yo la piña colada, ¿le parece?

–Bien.–Ella sonríe aún más si es posible. _Muchacha tonta._

–Uno…

–Dos…

–Tres.

Y así conocí a Rin. La mujer más jovial que hayas conocido, jamás. Tomándose un trago que acababa de incendiarse con un completo extraño. Ataviada con un corto vestido azul lleno de flores, azules como sus ojos y tan vivos como las flores. Su sola presencia desencajaba en un lugar como este, pero aún así alejarme de ella parecía inevitable aún más después de los _flaming shot_ y los tragos más raros que probamos esa noche solo porque decidimos fastidiar al barman. _Ella siempre tan feliz…y yo como nunca tan cómodo._

–Quiero mi _Smoker's Cough,_ Toby.– Ella le hace un puchero al barman.– ¿Es posible que no sepas hacerlo?.

–Sí sé hacerlo, señorita. Pero aquí no servimos eso.

–Como es eso posible. ¡Quiero hablar con tu supervisor!–Ella finge escandalizarse.

–¿Acaso no tienes mayonesa, Toby?–el mencionado me pone mala cara.– Imposible, exijo el libro de reclamaciones.–Yo le sigo el juego a mi compañera, hartando más al barman que no deja de ver su reloj para echarnos del lugar.

Rin estalla en risa y yo solo me quedo embobado viéndola. No sé si es por lo ebrio que estoy o nunca antes noté lo hermosa que es.

–¿Qué?

–Ehmm…nada.– Yo quito mi mirada, incómodo. Ella me mira suspicaz.

–Tú… _hic…_ Pensabas cosas sucias, ¿verdad?... _hic_ – Ella me acusa con su dedo índice.

–Tonterías.– Mi voz suena tan ridícula. En verdad estoy ebrio.

–Sí claro.–Ella roda los ojos. Se queda en silencio mirando mi camisa.

–¿Qué?

–Tienes una linda corbata.–Ella luce tan seria mientras dice eso. _Estamos muy ebrios._

–Bien, ya estas muy ebria. Será mejor que te embarque en un taxi.

Saco dinero de mi billetera y ella de su bolso para cancelar los tragos. Evitamos dejar un céntimo de propina para Toby, solo para joderlo más. Aún no entiendo por qué lo agarramos de camote.

Salimos del bar y afuera aún está oscuro. De suerte logro coger un taxi amarillo, abro la puerta y entramos para compartir taxi. En su estado lo más seguro es dejarla en la puerta de su casa.

En el camino ella me cuenta las bromas que le hicimos a Toby y los que pensaba hacerle cuando regrese al bar. Yo no puedo evitar reír escuchando los "crímenes" que piensa hacerle a ese hombre. El tiempo pasa tan rápido que no notamos que ya llegamos a su casa. Ella saca unos billetes para pagarle al chofer, abre la puerta para bajarse, se gira y me da un beso en la mejilla derecha. Se separa a penas de mí y nos perdemos mirándonos.

–No quieres tomar una taza de café.–Me dice a la oreja.

–Yo…no creo que sea buena idea.

–Por favor, somos adultos o ¿no? Será solo un momento.– Yo vuelvo a perderme en sus ojos contagiándome de su seguridad. Le cojo la mano y salimos del coche.

Y ese momento prometido se volvió a repetir a lo largo de días, semanas y más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a tod s, aquí reviviendo. Sé que dirán que tengo un tema con hacer infiel a Sesshomaru pero es que la inspiración me viene así. Lo bueno es que estoy soltera jeje. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

–No quieres tomar una taza de café.–Me dice a la oreja.

–Yo…no creo que sea buena idea.

–Por favor, somos adultos o ¿no? Será solo un momento.– Yo vuelvo a perderme en sus ojos contagiándome de su seguridad. Le cojo la mano y salimos del coche.

.

.

.

 _Sesshomaru_

Ella abre la puerta de su casa, pasamos, se saca los tacones y me pide que haga lo mismo con mis zapatos.

–Viví muchos años en Japón, soy japonesa– me responde una pregunta no formulada.– Bueno, mis tatarabuelos paternos son de allí. Sé que mis rasgos no lo parecen…Mmm…¿te gusta Japón?

–No conozco Japón.

–¿En serio? – Parece extrañamente sorprendida

–SÍ…bueno, mucha gente tampoco.

–Qué extraño.

–¿Qué es extraño?–Ella coge mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Ahora me lleva a la sala y me empuja suavemente para que me siente sobre su sillón blanco.

–Ahora vuelvo.–Sonríe y la veo irse hacia no sé dónde.

Recorro con la mirada el lugar en el que estoy, detrás de mí hay una pared lila con tres cuadros colgando de él. A mi derecha una pared blanca con un enorme espejo de marco marrón como único accesorio, frente a mí una pequeña mesa circular de vidrio con separatas, dos velas, un libro y un pequeño toro de cerámico sobre él. Todo esto sobre una alfombra con franjas de colores demasiado femeninos para mi gusto, noto que los cojines del sillón llevan el mismo color que la alfombra. Antes de terminar mi escrutinio sobre su colorida sala, la anfitriona llega con un libro grueso negro en sus manos. Parece sorprendida de verme.

–Sigues aquí.– Dice en un susurro pero soy capaz de oírla, no sé si lo dijo porque esperaba que me vaya o no.

Ella se sienta a mi derecha con las piernas sobre el mueble, abre el libro que resultó ser un álbum de fotos muy grueso y lo coloca sobre mis piernas.

–Quiero que conozcas Japón.

–¿Qué?

–Voy a enseñarte Japón. Bueno, los recuerdos que tengo de él.

Ella comienza a pasar las fotos que guarda, me describe cada una de ellas, y no lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué actúa como si yo fuese un amigo suyo al que le pueda interesar saber los castillos o templos a los que fue a rezar a no sé qué dios. Cuando me pidió que la acompañara creí otra cosa, mucho menos no pensaba en que me hiciera un collage de sus vacaciones en el país nipón.

–Y aquí estoy debajo del Goshinboku. Sabes, este árbol tiene la leyenda de…

–Espera.–La corto.

–¿Qué pasa? Acaso ya te aburrí.

–Yo…qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí.

–Escuchándome.–Me responde como si fuera lo más obvio.

–Sabes lo que quiero decir.

–…

–Lo del taxi…–Ella por fin parece notar la situación en la que estamos, se separa de mí y baja la cabeza para que no la vea.

–Ah…eso.

–No pasa nada, yo lo entiendo. –Veo cómo juega con sus dedos, nerviosa.–Será mejor que me vaya...No sé en qué estaba pensando.– Lo último lo digo más para mí que para ella. Me levanto y antes de que dé un solo paso ella coge mi mano.

–¿Habría algún problema si te pido que te quedes?

–Soy un hombre, Rin. Y justamente por eso no debería estar en tu casa ni en la de ninguna otra mujer…– Diablos, Kagura. Mierda.

–Quédate. Solo un momento…por favor. –Ella aprieta su agarre.

–Lo siento pero yo no…–Ella se pone de pie de un brinco y se lanza sobre mí. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y me jala para besarme.–…puedo.– Es lo último que digo antes que ella vuelva a besarme. Supongo que el alcohol en mi cuerpo hace que sienta que sus labios son los más adictivos que he probado… _A la mierda todo, la aprieto contra mí y la beso con extrema pasión que no debería sentir por una extraña. Sé que cuando el alcohol sea expulsado de mi sistema, me arrepentiré de esto, y mucho._

–Tu cuarto…–Ella me señala hacia la derecha con su índice. La cojo en brazos y me la llevo, no dejo de besarla antes de depositarla sobre su edredón morado.

La desvisto y ella hace lo mismo conmigo, es hasta gracioso cuán difícil puede ser desabrochar un sostén cuando estas tan concentrado en besar los labios y el cuello de tu acompañante. Nunca había estado tan ansioso.

Cuando la siento lista, me agacho a coger un condón de la billetera de mi pantalón tirado debajo de la cama. No llevo uno, mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

–No traigo condón.– Le informo.– ¿Tienes uno?– Ella niega con la cabeza. Joder.

Pasan los minutos y yo sigo sobre ella, desnudos. Entonces ella vuelve a besarme y yo vuelvo a desbordarme de excitación por hundirme en ella.

–No estoy protegido.

–Está bien, no te preocupes.

–Estoy limpio, lo juro.

–Confío en ti.–Ella me regala una de las sonrisas más encantadoras que una amante te pueda dar. Yo le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de mi mano, en verdad es hermosa.

–¿Por qué dijiste que era extraño que no conociera Japón?– No sé por qué le dije eso, seguro aún es el alcohol. Ella vuelve a sonreírme.

–Porque pareces de esos hombres que lo conocen todo. Que lo pueden todo.

–¿Algo así como un dios?

–Yo no blasfemaría así.–Suelta una risilla.– Pareces un hombre que ha vivido tanto, no sé cómo explicarlo pero me atrae fantasear en la maravillosa vida que debes tener.

–Bueno, es una fortuna tenerte aquí.–Me aprieto más contra ella. Ella debe seguir ebria para decir algo sin sentido como eso.

La vuelvo a besar y al fin logro poseerla. Quiero pensar que esto es solo sexo pero sospecho que para ella no lo es.

.

.

 _Rin_

Lo siento moverse y yo trato de hacer lo mismo con mis caderas. No puedo evitar gemir al sentirlo más fuerte.

Nunca me imaginé llegar hasta aquí. Acostarme con un extraño ni si quiera era una de mis fantasías pero he me aquí, gimiendo con solo uno de sus besos. Nunca creí que un tipo que apenas traté unas horas podría gustarme tanto…Bueno, debo confesar que después de lo que me enteré hace tres meses muchas cosas cambian para mí.

– _Hmp, eres jodidamente estrecha._

Lo escucho gruñirme mientras aprieta uno de mis pechos. Está siendo más rudo de lo que alguna vez fueron conmigo. Me pregunto si él lo supiera seguiría siendo tan apasionado conmigo. Quizá eso es lo que en verdad me gusta de él, que no sabe nada. Nada sobre mí. Para él solo soy la chica fácil que conoció en un bar. Quisiera ser solo yo para la gente que conozco, pero no funciona así para ellos. Por eso me mudé, por eso renuncié a mi vida en Japón.

–Espera. Detente, por favor.– Trato de llamar su atención tirando de uno de sus hombros. Él se detiene y me mira, parece algo molesto.

– _¿Qué sucede?–_ Yo suelto un profundo suspiro antes de seguir.

–Sé que no me conoces pero…–Quizá sea la mayor estupidez que diga en mi vida pero quiero hacerlo.– Podrías…tú...¿podrías hacerme el amor?– Me siento como una jodida idiota pero no puedo detener mis lágrimas.

– _Tranquila…¿qué pasa Rin? Acaso te lastimé.–_ Él es tan tierno.

–No pasa nada. Solo soy una romántica.–Él me sonríe como pocas veces lo vi hacerlo.

– _No soy un hombre de romanticismos, Rin. Pero…te haré sentir tan bien._ – Yo lo vuelvo a besar y lloro ahora de alegría. _–¿Segura que estás bien?_

–Sí, no es nada.– _Solo me estoy muriendo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hola chicxs, gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos :)


End file.
